


Like This

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Annie hopes their son stays like Finnick.





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Hunger Games nor am I profiting off this.

Annie wakes before dawn to fingers prodding her ears. The early morning babbles are still happy: coos and gurgles which could be mama. 

Early morning calm is always temporary between them. Annie allows the prodding until a sharp nail scratches or scrapes something. He allows a short burst of cuddling before the babbles become impatient squawks and shrieks.

A feeding, burping and change are enough to soothe him back to sleep. Like Finnick, he stays in one position. She strokes his chubby, downy cheek with her finger, listening to his breathing. 

“Stay like him please,” she murmurs, “Stay like him.”


End file.
